muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jbrangwynne53
What's my letter? Hi John: Although this has been a few months ago, what's your source for changing the note for the sketch being debuted from Season 2 to Season 3? Wattamack4 23:57, January 8, 2010 (UTC)Alex Hi, Jon! Thanks for putting up the cover of the Genius edition of Christmas Eve on Sesame Street. Would you happen to know what the catalog number was on that one? -- Ken (talk) 05:07, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :Yes. On the back of my copy, it says LVD 51237WRP1. It's somewhat the same to the previous DVD release, and I wasn't really sure if it was neccesary put it on the CESS page. - Jon (talk) 05:27, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, some of the videos have been out up to 5 different times, and it's going to change again next month when Warner takes over. And sometimes when there are cover variations, there are content changes, too, so it helps to have the numbers up there to tell them apart. Thanks again for the picture! I looked for it this year, and my store still had copies on Sony Wonder! -- Ken (talk) 05:41, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :::You're welcome ;) The weird thing is I ordered my copy from Amazon, and from the picture provided, I expected to get the Sony Wonder copy. So, I was a little surprised to see that I got the Genius Entertainment reissue under my tree XD -- Jon (talk) 06:05, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Bip Bippadotta Hi Jon. Do you think you might be able to know how to fix Bip's page so that it says "Various (see article text)" under the AM category, without the redlink? Wattamack4 02:49, December 19, 2009 (UTC)Alex :I don't think so; Not unless someone actually creates a template like that, in which I can't =\ Then again, I don't really think it's necessary if the design of Bip was never consistent throughout the ages. - Jon 11:14, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ::Nevermind about that anyway, it seems as though Andrew pointed out that the whole "Various (see article text)" concept is mostly meant for performers. Wattamack4 17:46, December 19, 2009 (UTC)Alex Bert Hi! What's this from? —Scott (talk) 05:15, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :You mean this picture of Bert? It's from the Muppet/Kid moment featuring Bert and David. I got it from SS.org and covered up the logo. --Jon (talk) 05:39, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::Awesome, thanks! Such a great screenshot! —Scott (talk) 05:44, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, it really is! The standard pic that's usually used for that sketch was originally used for the Bert Through the Years page. I replaced it with this image because, not only did it fit the description better, but also 'cause I thought this was hilarious XD --Jon (talk) 05:50, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Episode 0005 Credts What's your source for the DVD credits coming from this episode? There's nothing known about this episode that connects it to the credits. -- MuppetDude 16:58, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :Don't mean to point fingers or anything, but Ianmhaiki was actually the one who made that edit on Episode 0005. I just added the notes tag. It did seem to make sense to me, because it looks like SW picked the fifth episode of every season for their credit crawls on the Old School DVDs. Just check out Episode 0280, Episode 0670, Episode 0800, Episode 0930, Episode 1060, and Episode 1190 (All of which being the fifth episode of their season), and you'll see the same thing. Other than that, I have no source.-- Jon (talk) 17:16, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::Whoop, my bad about calling out who's to blame! I'll ask that user about it, too. Anyway, although most of the credits do come from the first Friday show of each season, most are also sourced. All of those shows you listed have featured any additional material found on the Wiki's guides which came from the CTW Archives episode guides. Stuff like sponsors and some action appear in the guides, and the credits for episode 5 and the other two (for seasons 4 and 5) are a mystery as there's no reference to what appears on the DVD set's credits. -- MuppetDude 17:21, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Sign Images Could you hold off further edits of the Sesame Street closing signs page? The picture from 0406 and 0796 are similar, but not identical. I have both images, so I'll sort it if people stop editing the page for a second. Thanks.— Tom (talk) 03:21, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :Not a problem. =) - Jon (talk) 03:23, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :Great. I see you beat me to it! :)— Tom (talk) 03:23, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah. Well, I just figured the two images were different takes. There are a couple of other pics like that on the page too. So, I just reverted it back to the way I had it before hand. - Jon (talk) 03:27, December 4, 2009 (UTC) New identity Hi -- I see that you're trying to switch your user name, Jbrangwynne53, to another name. We really don't like it when people do that here. Your contributions history is important -- that's how we all know who you are. When you're working with a group of people, it's important that people get to know you -- and if you change your name and take away your history, then people won't be able to know you properly. I'd like to ask you to switch back to Jbrangwynne53, and abandon this new name. We like you as Jbrangwynne53! -- Danny (talk) 03:29, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :Hey, thanks for switching back. I really appreciate it! -- Danny (talk) 17:00, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Muppet Wiki! Thanks for Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out the Muppet Wiki FAQ for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Danny (talk) 12:55, 9 April 2008 (UTC)